Adventure In Another Universe
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jack, Miko, Raf, and Amelia get sent to the Animated universe. Will they get back to their timeline? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers Animated both belong to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **Adventure In Another Universe**

Jack groaned as he sat up, feeling someone clinging to him and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend Amelia was clinging to him. "Amelia?" He asked, making her look up at him.

"Jack," she said in relief, hugging him.

Two other groans nearby made them look to see Miko and Raf were waking up. "What happened?" Miko asked. "I feel like we hit a huge obstacle."

Raf looked around and gasped. "Um, guys? Where are we?" He asked.

They looked up to see they were in what looked like a factory, but it seemed a bit worse for wear. "It looks like an old factory," Jack said.

"For automobiles?" Miko asked, glancing around. "This doesn't look like any automobile factory I've ever seen."

Footsteps sounded. "Shh! Someone's coming!" Amelia whispered.

"Quick! Hide!" Raf said, pointing to some nearby oil drums. They quickly ducked behind the drums and Raf ducked down behind some equipment, unable to get to the oil drums fast enough.

Prowl, the Autobot ninja, looked around. "Who's in here?" He asked, his voice stern.

Raf tried to crawl towards the others, but his glasses had fallen off his face in his haste to hide and he began carefully searching for them, hoping to stay hidden.

Suddenly, he felt something grab the back of his shirt and a large hand handed him his glasses. Putting them on, he looked up at his captor and gulped at looking at a visor that looked like a pair of sunglasses. He then saw the Autobot symbol on the bot's chest and let out a sigh of relief. "You're one of the good guys," he said.

Prowl gave him an odd look. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Um, we really don't know," the boy admitted.

The Autobot looked at the oil drums and turned on his heat scanners, finding three heat signatures. "Come out. I know you're there," he said.

Jack motioned the girls to stay hidden while he slowly came out, looking at the new Autobot with a wary eye. Prowl noticed and he nodded. "The two girls as well," he said.

The boy seemed to take a protective stance as the two girls, teenagers from what he could tell, cowered behind him, looking up at the motorcycle bot uncertainly. He then kneeled down to appear a little less intimidating. "Who are you four?" He asked, gently setting the young boy down near them.

They all looked at each other before the oldest boy stood taller. "I'm Jack," he said and gestured to the others. "These are my girlfriend Amelia and my best friends, Miko and Raf."

"Who are you?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I am Prowl, Autobot ninja master," he replied.

"An Autobot ninja? So cool!" Miko said, her eyes wide with excitement.

Just then, Optimus came into the room and the children gasped in surprise. They noted the differences in their Optimus and this one, but there was no mistaking the red and blue paint job. "Optimus?" Jack asked.

The Autobot cocked his head to the side. "How did you four get in here?" He asked. "Are you friends of Sari?"

"Sari? Who's she?" Amelia asked.

"I believe it's safe to say these humans aren't from our world," Prowl said. "I'm picking up traces of transwarp energy."

"You mean, they came from another world?" Optimus asked.

"That would make sense," Raf said, who had opened up his computer and been doing some comparisons. "You guys are not the Autobots we know, but you do bear many of the same qualities."

"Hey, where's the party?" Asked a voice and a yellow Autobot arrived on the scene with a large green 'bot behind him and a red and white older bot. Miko gasped.

"No way! Bulkhead!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

Amelia blinked. "And…Bumblebee?" She guessed by the color scheme.

Jack looked up at the last bot. "No mistake, you're Ratchet," he said.

The bot looked at him, but agreed with Prowl's assessment. "These four did come from another space in time," he said. "Not sure where though."

"Can we hang with you guys?" Miko asked excitedly.

"I think it might be best if you do stay on base until we figure out where you came from," Optimus said.

The four misplaced kids were amazed by the town of Detroit and learned fast that they were in the twenty-second century and they even met Sari, who was interested in the newcomers and hung out with them.

Miko hung around Bulkhead and while she could see some differences in her Bulkhead and this one, he was still the same big, lovable Autobot that she knew and she was intrigued that he was so into art. Raf and Bumblebee became fast friends, which was no surprise considering that back in the kids' world the two were good friends. Amelia felt a little lost and so stayed by Prowl until Blurr returned to the base and she and the blue speeder hit it off right away. Jack stayed by Optimus, noticing that just like the Optimus he knew, this Optimus was concerned about his team and led them as best he could.

"Ultra Magnus believes I can be a good leader, so I try," he said to Jack.

"Wait. Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Autobots here?" The boy asked.

"Yes. He's the supreme commander."

"Wow," Jack said. "Our Ultra Magnus would flip to hear that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back in my world, Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Wreckers," the boy explained. "And he's tough, but a great friend."

Optimus smiled. "And who leads the Autobots?" He asked.

"You do, in our world," Jack said. "And you're a great leader."

Something suddenly whizzed by them and they looked to see someone zoom past them again and Optimus got out his Ion Axe. "How did Nanosec get in here?" He asked.

Sari giggled. "That's Amelia," she said. "She's trying out a new prototype speed suit for my dad."

"And it totally rocks!" Amelia exclaimed as she continued zooming around until she nearly collided with a person who walked out of a portal that had formed in the middle of the room.

"Kids! Oh, thank goodness!" The new woman exclaimed.

"Miss Camilla!" Miko exclaimed, running to her and hugging her. Camilla returned the hug.

"The guys are worried sick about you all," the older woman said as they gathered around her.

"How did you find us?" Jack asked.

"Soundwave," Camilla answered. "The Portal that brought you all here happened because the rogue 'Cons were messing with some transport equipment, but he got a fix on it and was able to find you four."

She was surprised to meet the Autobots of the future and smiled. "Looks like this world's got awesome heroes too," she said.

Amelia looked at Sari, about to give her back the speed suit, but Sari smiled. "You can keep it," she said. "He's already tested them and you gave it a trial run, so we know they work really well."

"Thanks," Amelia said.

Camilla smiled as she got the kids together and looked up at the Autobots. "Thank you all for keeping them safe," she said. "I know their partners will be very happy to hear their adventures here in this world."

They waved goodbye and soon they were all back in their world. "Whew!" Camilla sighed. "I think your dad's been driving the rest of us crazy, Amelia. He was frantic with worry when we couldn't find you."

Just then, Knockout came into the room. "Amelia!" He exclaimed, scooping her up and hugging her gently before turning on his holoform and holding her. She hugged him back.

"I'm okay, Dad," she said to appease him, though knowing how protective he was, she just let him fuss over her.

The others also fussed over the kids a bit, and were surprised to hear about the new world and what it was like. Amelia grinned as she showed them her new speed suit and zoomed around. "Hey, maybe we'll get to go back and see them sometime," she said.

"Without those rogues interfering," Knockout said.

"Definitely," Optimus said in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
